


Hello, morning

by Sin_Cognito



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bad Puns, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, fanfic contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Cognito/pseuds/Sin_Cognito
Summary: Sans and Papyrus share breakfast. But not ANY breakfast.





	Hello, morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry (for the fluff category) for the fanfic contest here :  
> https://undertailfanficcontest.tumblr.com/post/162896091540/fanfic-contest-rules
> 
> No betaed so there HAS to be misspelling and/or mistakes. Please tell me if you find any.
> 
> Underfell universe, Sans/Papyrus

Papyrus woke up at 7:12.

It was unusual for him to wake up late, but he figured considering what him and Sans had been... doing last night, he couldn't help it. He was admittedly tired. And so was the sleeping skeleton next to him, judging by his snore. His LOUD snore. His alarm clock hadn't woken him up, but clearly his brother's sleepy breathing had managed to do just that.

Still, Sans' snore could have had the delicacy to wake him _on time_.

Now that he was 12... 13 minutes late in his morning routine, he couldn't waste any more time in his bed, so he hovered above Sans, arm stretched, hand only centimeters from the other's shoulder, ready to shake him awake, like he did every morning. Yet something inside him stopped him, making him half stand half crouch on the bed. He... didn't want to wake him. Sans was sleeping so peacefully. He had earned his sleep, given how good he had been last night. Papyrus didn't even dare breath as he was staring at Sans.

But he still had to prepare for the day, he reminded himself.

However, he had had the brilliant idea to fall asleep on the wall side of the bed last night. Of fucking course he had ! Stupid past Papyrus ! So as carefully as he could be, he slided over his brother's sleeping form and after making sure he hadn't disturbed his sleep, he headed downstairs to make breakfast.

After pouring coffee into the coffee maker, he vaguely considered taking a shower, but he had training with Undyne later this morning so what was the point ? He began reheating last night's lasagna leftovers, which he had prepared himself (of course). Those were the most perfect breakfast one could have before an intensive training with the captain of the royal guard. To enjoy his meal to the fullest, he chose to reheat the dish to maximum heat. That was the only proper way to eat a dish, according to Undyne. The hotter, the better. He had just taken a plate from the cupboard that a dreadful thought occurred to him.

_"What was the point in taking a shower ?"_

Did he seriously consider going to train with Sans'... Sans'... filth (?) still on him ? The idea was so disgusting that he nearly dropped the plate in his hand, and curse the hot lasagna, he immediately went to the bathroom.

Though there was no need to lock the door, for there was no way Sans would be awake this early in the morning, Papyrus took the time to properly close the bathroom door. Then he just stood in the middle of the room. He knew why he had come here, but he couldn't for the love of Asgore muster the will to move his body all the way to the bathtub. After a long debate within his mind, the fuck-you're-ridiculous-just-get-into-the-fucking-tub part won against the standing-in-the-middle-of-the-bathroom-is-my-new-goal-in-life part.

He thus removed his clothes from last night (ugh, those stains would be a real pain to wash...) and put himself into the tub. Turning the hot water on, he didn't even feel the burning liquid sliding accross his bones, his mind completely disconnected from his body.

Flashes of last night appeared behind his eyelights. Scenes that were infinitely hotter than the water he was showering in. The sensations of his bones against someone else's bones. His hand carressing the foreign surface of a scarred ribcage. Fanged jaws parting to reveal a red tongue. Lips wet with desire. Pants. Movement under his bigger form. Magic dissipating in the air, charging the room with his smell. His musky and spicy, yet so sweet smell...

And moans. So much moans...

 

_Sans._

 

He only realised his magic had started to manifest when he felt the hot water rain onto his half manifested parts...

Okay big boy, time to step out of the shower.

When he was all cleaned up, and changed into CLEAN clothes, he went back to the kitchen and was surprised to see that Sans was actually up, albeit still visibly sleepy, and pouring himself a generous cup of coffee.

Fuck. The ONE time he would've liked Sans to be lazy and sleeping in, he just HAD to wake up early. So he said the first thing that came to his mind (what he was prone to do anyway) :

"Do you want strawberries ?"

Sans looked at him like it was absolutely normal to be asked that at 7:34 in the morning. Well, maybe it was in other households, but papyrus hadn't shared breakfast with his brother in many years so he wasn't the right monster to ask when it came down to these sort of things...

"nah thanks"

He didn't even know why he was relieved by Sans' answer, and knew even less what he would've done if he had said yes. An impossibly heavy and awkward silence fell between them. Only Sans slurping sounds resonated in the kitchen and in Papyrus' head. He was so tense ! Why couldn't he act fucking normal ! He had had breakfast milions of times before, litteraly EVERY DAY ! Granted, not with Sans, but why would it change anything ? Be normal, say ordinary things.

"Are you sure ? They're really delicious."

Fuck

Should he give up now and go directly to Undyne's, and thus avoid making a complete fool out of himself ? Pfft, too late for that, he was already acting like a clown.

He felt Sans' hand delicately hold his own and went completely rigid at that. Not that he didn't like it ! They had hold hands on countless occasions before, including during dinner. Romantic dinner. How could it be that he was more stressed by sharing breakfast with Sans than a fancy outing at night in a high end restaurant with his brother and lover ?

"yeah im okay"

Sorry, what was the question ? While Papyrus.exe had some trouble rebooting, Sans had scooted closer to him and was gently caressing his back in soothing motions that weren't soothing him one bit.

"are YOU ?"

It was SO unlike the Great and Terrible Papyrus, but he blushed and turned his head.

"aah i knew it. im glad i woke up. come on Boss you can talk to me. whats wrong ?"

"..."

"Papyrus ?"

"... Nothing."

"Bro..."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY ! I don't know what to talk about, I don't know how to look at you, and I DON'T KNOW WHY IT'S HAPPENING NOW. We've been dating for several months so why am I embarrassed over a fucking breakfast NOW ?!"

"thats coz it ain t ANY fucking breakfast"

What ? What did that mean ? How was it anything BUT a fucking breakfast ?

Was it because of the strawberries ?

Sans cupped his face and slowly turned Papyrus' head to be face to face with him. He looked him straight in the eyes. Stars, what a breathtaking view... Had Sans' eyelights always been this beautiful ? How come he hadn't noticed ?

"it s the breakfast that follows the first night we had sex. it HAS to be awkward"

Strangely, stating the fact so bluntly completely removed any stress and shame from papyrus' mind.

"but i'm glad to see i'm not the only one to be embarrassed about it he he..." Sans admitted with a blush.

So Sans felt the same, huh ? It was reassuring to know that even his grown up big brother, who had had many experiences in the past (too many if you asked Papyrus' opinion), could still feel embarrassed by his first time with a new partner.

Of course, it wasn't like it had been their very first time. They both weren't virgin (for quite a while even). But since they had confessed and started dating several months ago, Papyrus had been adamant about having their first time together at the right moment. And the right moment happened to be last night. He knew it. They were both ready. Hell, he was MORE than ready. He had felt the moment should be even more special than any other time he had been with anyone new.

Because in their case, they weren't exactly new to each other... Then again, maybe THAT was what made it awkward between them this morning. They both weren't used to dealing with each other so early in the morning. Especially when they had had sex for the first time last night... 

Although given Sans' reaction, he seemed to take it rather well...

"You don't seem that disturbed though" Papyrus said. He didn't want to make it sound like a disapproving remark and just hoped his brother wouldn't take it badly.

"You think so ? had i been in my right mind, how in the world would i have let slip such an occasion to make a pun so early in the morning ?"

"What ?"

"aww Bro... If you weren't so **sweet** , we wouldn't be in this **jam** !"

"I AM NOT SWEET !"

Sans' snickering was the clear indication that a pun of some sort had gotten over his head unnoticed. And that was inconceivable !

"Sans, what are you-"

"I think I'll take up your offer after all. So, where are those tasty **strawberries** ?"

Sans' grin widened as the pun clicked in papyrus' mind.

"SAAAAAAAAAANS !!!"

**Author's Note:**

> The strawberry thing is completely not based on someone's first breakfast after they had sex for the first time with their partner...
> 
> Ahem...


End file.
